The Ex-bartender and High Schooler
by TheStupidRaven
Summary: 16-year-old Mikado Ryugamine is soled to Shizuo and Tom by his own abuses father to pay him off! How will Mikado fair with Shizuo. I'll give you a hint, yaoi
1. Lost of Freedom, Home & Happiness

These wont be very long. There maybe come once a week since I'm also working on a book. I'm 15 so take in some time for school. If a lot of people like this, meaning five reviews or something, then I'll make sure to make another Chapter.

Warning: BoyxBoy, Lemon later maybe, Minor abuse, cussing

Also English isn't my first language, there might be some minor spelling mistakes because I don't have a beta at the moment. I hope you don't mind :D Enjoy.

* * *

A blond man wearing blue sunglasses and a trademark bartender suit, looking around the age of 22 or 23-years-old, walked along side a dark-skinned man who wear a dark brown cotton suit and had brown curly dread locks. The two walked along side to a fair-sized house built of white plaster with the most god-awful-looking picket fence in the world.

The blond man knocked on the door and in a moment or two, an old man opened it. The old man wore a faded yellow golfing shirt and long brown khakis. He scowled in till he realized who it was at his door. At which point, he tried to slam the door but of course, the ex-bartender wouldn't allow that, he easily ripped the door off its hings and welcomed himself, as well as his dark-skinned partner, inside.

"H-how can I help you Mr. Tom-san, Mr. Shizuo-san." The man shuddered, clearly afraid as he sat on the brown sofa in the living room, the two men sitting across from him in dark blue arm chairs.

"Mr. Ryugamine, don't play dumb, were here for the money you owe us." The man now known as Tom said, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair. It was true, Mr. Ryugamine knew what they wanted. He had brought so much beer and gambled so much ever since his son left. The man had no one to take out his anger on now that Mikodo left him for Ikebukuro. Stupid boy, this was his fault.

"I-I don't have the money, I-I'll have it in a week!" The old man promised. Tom snapped his hands and the man known as Shizuo stood up, cracking his fingers. Mr. Ryugammine flinched, putting his hands up above his head and preparing for the punch that was sure to come. Wait a minute... if his son got him into this mess he could surly get him out, right? Brilliant idea.

"I can pay you in a different way!" The old guy shouted and the brown suited man put up a hand, silently telling the blond man to wait a moment. "I can give you my son! He's 16-years-old a-and and-" He was cut off by the fake blond man who punched him in the face, sending him across the room.

"YOU'D SELL YOUR SON!? THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF!" The blond man shouted. Tom got up and put a hand of his friend's shoulder, telling him it was okay and to clam down. Over time, the old man stood up, taking his seat back on the sofa.

"You'd really give us your son to pay off your debts?" The dark-skinned man asked, sightly interested.

"Yeah, he's all yours!" The old man grinned, muttering something about 'he's useless anyhow' under his breath.

"Okay. In that case I'll take him." Tom said, smirking and holding back his friend from ripping the man's head off. "Drop him back at this address Monday at 1:00pm on the dot." He order, handing the man his black business card. The older man bowed showing his gratefulness.

(I'm a page breaker, fear me!)

"Y-You did what?!" A slender, feminine looking teen with short black hair and sky blue eyes asked. He growled, he was furious. If anyone knew this young man they would know that he never got mad or annoyed. But this was to damn far. Who sells their teenage son, who they hadn't seen in three months, to two random strangers.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M NOT YOURS TO SELL!" The teenager shouted, tears gathering in his eyes. This was impossible. He had come to Ikebukuro for two reasons, the first was to met up with his old friend, Masaomi Kida and the other reason was to get away from his abuses father. Ever since he mother had died when he was nine, his father had beaten him almost daily. Of course the abuse was nothing that bad, cuts with knifes on the heels of his feet, salt wounds, but the worse was the feeling that his dad could kill him at any second and no one would know. He hated feeling so helpless.

"Shut up and get packing! You have five minutes before something bad happens!" The older man screamed. The teenager knew he was still helpless and was so weak and skinny that he would lose in a fight with his old man, so he did as he was told, tears riding down his cheeks.

(I'm a page breaker, fear me!)

"Are you serious about having a kid working here?" The fake blond asked, drinking a cup of milk that the waitress as brought him a moment ago. After the two had a long day of work, they would always come to Russia Sushi, where a good friend of there's, Simon worked. Said Russian was now on his lunch break and sitting with them.

"Sure why not, besides, I'm sure that working with us is better than whatever life he's having with that drunken fart." The dark-skinned man replied nonchalantly, dropping a sushi in his mouth.

"What his name?" Simon asked curiously.

"We don't know the kid's name, his father's is Ryugamine." The blond almost hissed, just thinking about it. He would need to take his anger out on someone, perhaps those gangs he saw outside the shop?

"Ryugamine? I know son! Mikado Ryugamine." The Russian said, catching the other two men's attentions "He good kid, very trust worthy and shy. He come here often with two friends."

"Huh... " Tom said thoughtfully. Shizuo didn't say anything. He thought it would be a bad idea, after all he would never forgive himself if he killed some good trustworthy kid.


	2. Muffins, New things & Izaya

Chapter Two! Thanks for the reviews, I decided to contine writing this and I'm already almost done with the next chapter, which by the way, I LOVE! I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Mikado Ryugamine stood motionless in font of a bluing he would be calling 'home', depending of how his new 'owners' treated him. The apartment buildings was tall, standing proudly around eleven stories high with dark blue stucco and brick walls. Each apartment had their own balcony, allowing the person who lived in the home to see the amazing view that was Ikebukuro. The town seemed to pulse with life and excitement.

It was almost 1p.m so the teen rushed in to the glass revolving doors. Unfortunately, his pant leg had gotten stuck as he ended up tripping, falling face first on to center shaft. He frowned, knowing that the hit would probably leave a mark. Unknown to the high school student, a blond man watched from the inside of the apartment, mildly concerned but also highly amused at the cute teen. Mikado pushed on glass walls, trying to gather enough speed to make it to the other side of the revolving doors. After becoming dizzy as well as discouraged, the raven finally made it out.

"Oh, my bag!" He sighed to himself, realizing he had left his signal suit case in the evil revolving doors. He was about to go fetch it when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get it kid." Shizuo said, easily entering and exiting the revolving doors in a flash with the bag, much to the younger man's disapproval. He puffed out his cheeks as the blond tossed the bag to Mikado, who barely got it.

"Thank you very much!" Mikado said, bowing sightly, catching the older off guard.

"Your Ryugamine?" Shizuo asked. The kid nodded, following after the man as he climbed a few gray carpeted stairs.

"I-I'm Mikado Ryugamine. It's nice to met you." The teen said, sightly bowing before the man again. The ex-bartender frowned, looking over the mid-sized suitcase the teen struggled to carry.

"Is that all you brought?" He asked, stopping in font of a tall blue door with '104' written on it with gray plastic numbers. Much to the older man's amusement, the teen bumped in to his back

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Mr. Shizuo sir." Mikado answered, unsure. Shizuo scowled, the kid was too skinny for his liking and only had one bag, also the way he carried himself, it was clear he had been abused in the past to the blond. Though it takes one to know one he supposed.

"Just call me Shizuo." The man said nonchalantly, opening the door with a sliver key. He wasn't sure why he cared if the kid had a hard life or not, it wasn't any of his business. It was just something... something he couldn't explain, not even to himself.

Mikado frowned momentarily. Shizuo Heiwajima, the dollars and Izaya, all three people he should stay away from couldn't be closer...

The blond's apartment consistence of two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a kitchenette and living room. In the center of the livingroom was a long 'L' shaped white sofa with heavy oak arms and small black pillows. There was a large TV across from it, two bookcases neatly stocked with paperbacks besides the TV. The wood floors were polished and clean, all in all it was the most luxurious place the teen had seen in a long time.

"Eh, Mikado?" He asked, sightly annoyed.

"Sorry." The 16-year-old said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stop saying sorry, it's annoying. Follow me and I'll show you your room." The fake blond said annoyed. He honestly wasn't trying to be mean or scare the poor guy. He was just really annoyed that Tom had suggested Mikado stay with him. He was sure that the kid would hate him after a few minutes, perhaps even call him a monster and attempt to run away. What a pain in the ass...

Belive it or not, Mikado's new room was bigger then his old apartment, then again his old apartment was rather small. In the center of the room was a queen sized bed with dark sheets. A worn mustard-yellow bean-bag chair sat proudly next to a bookshelf stocked neatly with paper backs in the corner.

"So, I'll met you at the school gates tomorrow and we can begin work. It's nothing hard..." The ex-bartended said, going a little pink when the teen grinned at him.

"Okay, thanks Shizo. Your house is really nice." The high school student grinned

"Right... thanks." The fake blond mumbled. He wasn't sure what this delightful chest ache he had at the moment was about but he knew it couldn't be anything good.

**(I'm a page breaker, fear me!)**

Mikado rushed to school, his shoulder bag bouncing angst his side and a half eaten blue berry muffin in his hand, since he hadn't had time to grab something at... home.

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_  
_handful of anger, held in my chest_  
_Uphill struggle_  
_Blood sweat and tears_  
_Nothing to gain_  
_Everything to fear_

The teen hesitatingly picked up his phone. The thing had rung none stop since last Monday but he had never answered it because he didn't feel like explaining what had happened to him. Then again, he didn't want anyone to worry about him. Taking another bit of muffin, he answered.

"Hello Kida?" He asked, still chewing. Remembering that his best friend had left 12 messages.

**"Wrong~ You know Mi-chan, the back fo your head has a nice shape.~"** A male's voice sung, 'Mi-chan' almost choking on his muffin.

"Who is this?!" He asked already knowing.

"**It's Izaya, of course. Try not to choke** **on your happiness Mi-chan**." Izaya chuckled.

"How did you know my number? A-are you watching me or something?!" Realization hit the teen as he turned around facing a man with dark hair, pale skin and a trade mark fur jacket. The man smirked, snapping his phone shut. _To late _The infomaniac thought, moving in on his pray. Before the high schooler could even hang up his phone, he was thrown over the ruby eyed man's shoulder.

"Lemme go! I don't have time for this!" Mikado pleaded, banging his fist on the infomaniac's back, though it had no effect. The 22-year-old ignored him, continued to walk past shops, also ignoring the looks people gave him. "I need to get to school! I didn't even do anything!" The teen begged, feeling like crying. Luck was not on his side... also he had dropped his muffin.

"IZAYA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF IKEBUKURO?! NOW YOUR STEALING TEENAGERS HUH?" A familiar male voice sounded, followed by a large cola machine. The blue eyed 16-year-old was dropped, smashing in to the sidewalk. Izaya frowned but smirked soon after, pulling out his pocket knife and making a run for it.

"I'LL KILL YOU, FLEE!" The ex-bartener screamed, throwing a 'stop' sign at the ruby eyed man, who easily dodged.

"Well, Mi-chan, looks like I'll have to talk to you later." The 22-year-old called with a wink, blowing a kiss at the teen and then running around the corner. The now muffion-less teen frowned, starting to get up from the sidewalk. Shizo wasn't sure why but that 'blow kiss' made him infuriated. He was just about to kill the damn flee once and for all if it wasn't for a soft touch on his shoulder. He turned, coming face-to-face with the high schooler.

"Thanks, you really saved me! Like a super hero." The teen chuckled sightly, taking a deep bow. A super hero? That was something the ex-bartender had never been called before... it made him feel... nice.

"Yeah, you're welcome..." He muttered, more to himself, as the teen rushed off to school.


	3. Screaming, Fights & Broken Egos

**Warnings: Cussing, fighting, fluff (a little)**

**Chapter Three~ I love this chapter so much. :3**

**Chapter Four will be out in one day or LESS D Since these are short and pretty easy to write :3 Enjoy and I really love reviews that help me become a better writer :3 **

And by the way, chapter five is gonna be like 2500 words.

* * *

**~~~Chapter Three~~~**

_~~Screaming, Fights, and broken egos~~_

_._

Best Friends: They know how crazy you

are but still choice to be seen with you in public**.**

** - **Masaomi and Mikado

.

"Mikado! Dude! What happened to your house?! It's for sale!" Kida shouted, causing most the students in the school hallway to look his way. His blond friend always had a thing for yelling private information. Though, the teen could tell Masaomi was just worried about him. After all, Mikado rarely missed classes and thanks to Izaya, he had missed all of first period, not to mention skipped yesterday. Besides that, his clothes were all muddy since he had a thing for tripping when he least wanted to. The blue-eyed teen decided it was best to just tell his friend everything, maybe Masaomi would be able to give him some good advice?

"My dad showed up out of no where two days ago..." He said, stuffing his backpack into his navy green locker. The blond narrowed his eyes, knowing about the abuse the stupid old fart had put his friend thew. In fact, it was his idea that Mikado come to Ikebukuro in the first place.

"What did that asshole do this time?" The blond asked, subconsciously playing with the string of his cotton white hoodie.

"Sold me to some strangers." The paler teen said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that – what? HE SOLD YOU?!" The blond hissed, throwing his arms in the air as the shorter teen tried to hush him, putting a finger to his lips and making a 'shhh' noise.

"Masaomi! Shh!" He whispered pleaded. The chatter box then clasped his hands over his mouth, nodding for his friend to continue.

"I'm staying at Shizuo house but-"

"What?! He's the one who brought you?! Mikado, I told you to stay away from him! He's gonna hurt you!" The blond interrupted, whisper screaming. No, this was not good, Kida had to get him out of there before his friend got hurt. What would he do without the teen there with him? It was only at that moment that Kida realized something...

"No, no, no! It's okay! He's really nice. In fact, he saved me from Izaya today." Mikado grinned as his friend, who looked to be having a heart attack.

"THAT BASTARD AGAIN?! I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" The blond couldn't help but scream so loud that the school could hear.

"Just whose ass are you gonna kick, huh?" asked Horada, a school bully and leader of a gang, who happened to be walking in the halls the moment Masaomi shouted and was probably death now. At the moment the bell rung, Horada scoffed and walked away, followed by his gang. "We'll deal with you two later."

"Kida... those guys looked pretty mad..." The younger teen whispered as the two walked into history class.

"Let them! I'll pretend there Izaya and take every one of them out! I swear I'll kill that stupid -" The blond teen muttered, the rest of his sentence transforming into gibberish as he took his set. Mikado smiled, he couldn't help but be reminded of Shizuo. He loved his friends.

**(I'm a line breaker, fear me!)**

It was as the blond ex-bartended promised, he along with Tom waited outside the gates in till 2:30 P.m, when school got out. But before Mikado had gotten the chance to approach them, some blond kid wearing a white hoodie and blue skinny jeans had. He had honey eyes and an uncharacteristic scowl on his face as he got dangerously close to the other fake blond.

"My name is Masaomi Kida. I'm not scared of you." Kida said firmly, looking up to the tall blond, who raised a thin brown eyebrow. _How refreshing, a punk who's not scared_, he thought to himself.

"If you mess with my best friend, Mikado, so much as lay a finger on him and I'll take you out!" The shorter fake blond hissed. Tom almost laughed for it was almost cute. Like a toddler mouthing off to a pro wrestler. Shizuo on the other hand was not amused at the slightest. First, there was the fact that this kid had too much guts for his own good, and second was that the kid would even think that he would hurt Mikado. It discussed him.

"You think you'd even stand a chance angst me, kid?" The taller fake blond asked, a very dangerous smirk on his face. Tom was debating rather to step in or not as a crowd started to form, cheering _'fight, fight!'_. At the moment Mikado, who had just exited the school, catch wind of what was going on. His eyes widen as he muttered some gibberish under his breath that sounded like _'Masaomi, big ego, gonna get his nose punched up his ear.'_

"I'll let you have the first punch kid." Shizuo said, wearing a smirk that make the younger feel uneasy.

"Alright then." The younger backed up, pulling his arm back and giving a cry of victory as he slammed the punch into the bartenders rib cage... not even a flinch. The man laughed.

"My turn!~" He repaired a punch. Just as he was about to hit the honey-eyed boy, something jumped on his target, causing the man to punch the air instead. Confused, he looked down to see that Mikado had jumped his friend, causing both to fall in to a very awkward passion on.

"Mikado?" Both blonds asked at the same time, along with Tom, was at this point was curios about who his new worker would be.

"Masaomi! Are you okay?! You stupid... person!" The blue-eyed teen tried to insult his friend as the crowd started to die down. Kida blushed deeply, secretly happy that his friend was worried about him.

"I-I'm fine." He muttered looking away as the shorter teen climbed off him, offering his hand to his best friend. "You suck at insulting people..." he chuckled.

"What about you, Shizuo?" He asked. The older blond, who had been to busy with that pained feeling in his chest as he saw the younger blush, nodded. Silently saying he was fine. Tom narrowed his eyes because the Shizuo he knew would say something like _'Ha! That fly? Couldn't hurt me with a cannonball'._

"Masaomi's sorry. He was just worried is all. I promise." The slender teen reassured the bartender, who for some reason felt guilty.

"Mikado, I'm Tom. I'm sure you heard about me?" The dark-skinned man talked for the first time.

"No?" The raven teen said unsure. The dreadlocks man sighed, that was certainly a hit to his ego.

"Well, anyways, we have to go now." Tom recovered fast.

"Oh. Alright! Bye Masaomi, see you later!" The blue-eyed teen grinned at his friend as he joined the two older men, walking the other way.


	4. Knifes and Nightmares

This chapter is a little short but I really love it. It's a Shizuo chapter and it has some nice fluff and Shizuo realizes the truth :D

Btw I own nothing but the story and words. I don't own the quotes or Durarara. I'm only gonna say it once because If I did own Durarara, it would still be playing and be a boyxboy show.

* * *

**~~~~~Chapter Four~~~~~**

_**Knifes and Nightmares** _

_._

_Whatever doesn't kill me_

_Better start running._

_ - Shizuo and Izyay_

_._

A blond lay awake in bed, thinking about his day. It had started off like most, chasing the bastard flee and such. Then he was called a super hero. Not a villan but a super hero, one who used his powers for good not evil. Then he had gotten in to a fight with another over protective, fearless fake blond, but had stopped half way in due to Mikado, something he never did before in a fight.

Next was work, he collected money as he always did but this time there was a teenager, who had made work feel so unwork-ish for both himself and Tom. Last they had dinner at Russia sushi, the 22-year-old couldn't help but laugh, yes acutely laugh, as Mikado had to used both hands to feed himself with chop-sticks.

Maybe it was at that moment, as he watched the 16-year-old chew pink raw fish in his wet small mouth that he understood what he was feeling. After all, he had felt it a few times before in the past. Or maybe it was when Tom had called him on it later that night with a text, which by the way, the ex-bartender still hadn't answered.

**To:** Shizuo

_You like Mikado, right? Don't get yourself in jail..._

**From:** Tom

_**Sent 7:28 P.M**_

Shizuo could see the dark-skinned man smirking, it irked him. The time was now 2:13 A.M and the blond could not sleep. Each time he closed his eyes he would see himself holding hands or even kissing his new roommate. Gross, how could he even think like that? There was a six-year age difference for goodness sakes. Plus, he wasn't gay, he liked women. Then again, Mikado did kind of look like a girl. With his slender hips and big sky-blue eyes... Oh god he was doing it again.

The ex-bartender knew what had to be done. He sat up in bed with a sigh. 'This was the only way' he told himself as he rummaged through a chest. Ties and boxers were folded neatly in the top drawer along with wadded up socks. The next drawer down held sun glasses and vests. The last drawer held random objects that he might need in an emery, including condoms, lobe, handcuffs, duck tape and a knife. He hesitantly picked up the knife and closed the drawer, walking across the hall to Mikado's room.

He looked down at the Mikado-sized lump covered in royal blue blankets, only his head peeking out of the covers. The innocence showed on his sleeping face even more than when he was awake. He looked so peaceful in this state, the way his chest gently rise and fall, his lips sightly parted. He looked so vulnerable... and vulnerable he was. It would be a painless way to die. He probably wouldn't even wake up or feel a thing. The older put the knife to younger's neck, earning a sleepily mumble from the teen. The man smiled, thinking it was cute in till he remembered he was trying to kill the boy in his sleep.

His brain told his hand to move, to decapitate the teen with a signal slash. Yet, his heart wouldn't let him. He continued to fight himself. He took the knife away, thinking. Kill the boy and save the trouble, or let him live and take the chance? His decisions were interrupted by a sleepily voice.

"Shizuo?~" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his left hand. It was a good thing it was dark in the room because the blond going pale yet blushing at the same time. Quickly, he slid in knife in to his pajama pants, which lucky had a back pocket.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, thinking of a good reason he was here in the middle of the night, hopefully the kid hadn't seen the knife, or else some shit was about to go down...

"Whats wrong, did you have a nightmare?" He asked sightly concerned. The 16-year-old had no idea why the blond would come in to his room in the middle of the night, but he looked very thoughtful, with a thin layer of sweat so the blue-eyed teen just took a guess. After all, when ever he had nightmares, it always made him feel better to not be alone, perhaps the ex-bartender felt the same way?

"Yeah!" The fake blond said, liking the excess better than the _'I came here to attempt to kill you'_ excess. The teen smiled at him, making the adult feel guilty and finally coming to the decision that no, he wouldn't kill the kid.

"You can sleep here, if it makes you feel better?" The teen asked, moving over in his bed and lifted the top of the blanket up, welcoming him in. Now, if Mikado had been fully awake, he might of thought this situation out better. He might of thought of what his words could possible mean to the fake blond, who had been shown very little kindness in his life. "*yawns*~ I wont tell anyone."

Now, the two figures lay in together. One asleep facing the walls and the other awake, his feet hanging off the queen sized bed and his eyes never leaving the back of the teens head in till he finally fell asleep.

**To:** Tom

_I wont get sent to jail that easily, bastard._

**From:** Shizo

_**Sent 3:01 A.M**_

* * *

_**Awh~**_

_**Give me a few days for the next chapter, its really long and going to take a while to edit sadly. Well I hope you enjoyed this :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: **SIGHT LEMON _

_I sorry this took a long time. I hope the end isn't too confusing, tell me if you don't get something and I'll PM you._

By the way, after this chapter, things start getting real heated between Shizuo and Mikado. I can't wait to see how you like it or if you don't like it. either way, enjoy.

**~~~~~Chapter Five~~~~~**

**_~~Dreams, Ice-cream and Trouble~~_**

_._

_It's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special when every time_

_ you look at the person, all you see is everything you want to have_

_ - Masaomi and Shizuo_

* * *

_Masaomi slowly pushed the door opened. The taller male's eyes shot up as he gawked at the sight before him._

_"Mikado!" He gasped._

_There was Masaomi, lay sprawled out on the bed, and half-naked with sheet of sweat highlighting his face and naked chest. He was breathing heavily, lips slightly parted, face flushed and his blue eyes were darken with lust, which made him looked, somewhat, possessed. The blond swallowed hard, fighting the urge to drool over the erotic vision before him. His feet moved on his own as both lust and concern clouding inside his head, taking him to the bed._

_"Mikado, man, you alright?" At the sound of his name, Mikado's head snapped and turned to him wide-eyed, mouth gaping slightly._

_"The hell is wrong with you?" Masaomi asked._

_"I don't know..feel..hot.. I think I'm sick." The raven haired teen responded, his voice sounded more like a plea._

_The taller male knelt next to him, touching his friends' forehead with his hand to check the temperature. The teen shivered at the contact._

_He's burning up..._

_"Is there anything I can get you? Medical or something?" The taller mumbled and stood up, but was stopped by the sudden movement of the shorter's hand, circling his neck._

_"D-don't leave me..." Mikado begged, blushing to the point where the tip of his ears were red. "I-It hurts, can you m-make it stop? P-please?"_

_"What hurts?" The taller asked, putting his hand in his friend's hand._

_"R-right here" The raven teen said, pressing his friend's hand directly to his crotch. "Ne, make it s-stop~" The fake blond nodded, wrapping his finger's around the teens length and slowly moving. He went in for a few kisses and before long, his friend was moaning his name._

_"Urg- M-Masaomi~ Masaomi~ Masaomi~ Masaomi~, BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

_"What the-"_

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

**(I'm a page breaker, fear me!)**

The blond teen woke up hard and down right scared. What was that? A nightmare? His 'lower' self didn't think so. God, this was bad. He was not gay and totally not gay with his best friend. He known Mikado since he was a little kid after all, there was no way he would ruin their friendship over some wierd sex dream, no.

He picked up his phone, which laid next to his bed and dialed a number. After a few short rings a shy female voice picked up.

"Masaomi-san?" The female asked

"Saki, hey. Since its Saturday and all, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie?" He asked, grinning.

"Sure thing Masaomi-san, is Mikado-san coming too?" She asked. She sightly missed Mikado, since she hadn't seen him in about two weeks or so.

"Uh, no. He's busy at the moment so it would just be you and me... We could call it a date."

**(I'm a page breaker, fear me!)**

Mikado and Shizuo sat besides each other on a park bench, each eating ice cream and people watching. Since Masaomi had texted the blue-eyed teen that he was busy today, Mikado had decided to hang out with other fake blond. Shizuo, who had happily agreed.

The shorter found it hard to belive that he had only known the blond for a week. He found it even harder to belive the people were scared of him. Of course there were a few times when the bartender had lost his cool. Like when the machine at the arcade had eaten five dollars worth of quarters or when they had bumped in to some school bullies from the teen's school.

Shizuo narrowed his honey brown eyes. Was the teen trying to give him an erection? Honestly, must he lick his strawberry ice cream so deliberately slow? No complaints here, especially from his buddy downstairs. The younger's pink tongue darted from his parted lips once again, to lick a pink line of strawberry that had tried to escape down the cone.

This was so wrong. There was a six-year difference between the two. He wasn't even league, which reminded him, he needed to ask the boy when his birthday was. Wait getting off topic. The blond attempted to distract himself, focusing his attention on watching people walk by.

"Green." The teen said, pointing to a man who had just walked past the to. The bartender blinked.

"Like a color gang or something?" he asked, confused.

"No. Just picking colors to describe people, it's fun." The teen grinned, continuing to lick the cold treat in delight, his legs swinging back and forth like a child.

"Ah, I see. Then what color am I?" He asked, honestly curious about what he would pick. Perhaps red, since he got mad all the time. Maybe black, or green like the hulk.

"Hmm." The teen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yellow, differently yellow." The shorter said, as if telling him that the sky was blue or that the grass was green.

"Yellow?" He asked caught off guard. Yellow had always ment energy, bright, clarity and awareness to him. He was not a yellow at all, what was this kid thinking?

"Yeah. Yellow is misjudged and misunderstood. Like how everyone thinks you're a bad guy and it's the color of your hair." The teen said matter a fatly, leaving the blond in a mix or awe and sweat-dropping.

"First of all, my hair is blond and secondly, thanks. That means a lot." He said, leaning back in the bench. This moment felt right... He was gonna do it, tell him how he felt.

"You know, Mikado... I was thinking about it and I really li-"

"MIKADDDDO!" A women with long brown hair wearing an open white lab coat, reliving her green sweatshirt and red skirt screamed from a few meters away. The teen went pale, dropping his ice cream cone and getting up from the bench in a rush.

"S-sorry Shinzo! See yeah at home!" He said worried, as a random watermelon came flying at his head, he barely dodged it in time and started running. The blond was in shock for a moment. Where did that women get a watermelon? Looking around he soon saw a fruit sales man yelling and running after the girl who was running after Mikado. Wait! Someone was trying to hurt Mikado!

"I'LL KILL YOU MIKADO!" The women screamed, turning on to the street that the teen had. Like hell she would! No one would lay a finger or even give a dirty look to his soon-to-be teen as long as he was around. In less than a minute he was up and running**.**

**(I'm a line breaker, hear me! Rawr!)**

It was times like this that the teen wished he was in better shape. He had never been any good at P.E and now Namie Yagiri would catch up and kill him because of it. The women could not let go of the fact that it was because of him that her life was ruined. It wasn't like he was trying to or anything. It was her fault for performing human testings!

A few yards in font of the teen stood a tall pale man with his legs sightly spread and his arms crossed over his chest. On his face was a smirk. Izaya had a slow, boring day. What a stock of luck it was for him that his favorite human was running right to him?

"Mi-chan~" He called as the teen realized he was there, oh how Izaya loved the way his blue eyes would pop when ever he saw him. "How are you?~" He asked.

The high schooler really hated his life now. He didn't have time for the informaic now! So he ducked, slipping right under the ruby eyed man's legs and continued running.

The pale man had a hurt look in his eyes for a moment before he growled. Had Mi-chan just ignored him? If it was one thing Izaya hated it was to be ignored. He slowly turned around and ran after his pray.

**(I'm a line breaker, fear me!)**

"Y-yes! I'd be happy to go out with you Kida-san." Saki grinned, blushing big time as the chatty blond took her hands and slowly eased his way closer for a kiss. Yes, this had totally gotten Masaomi's mind off his best friend. He wasn't gay. No he loved Saki, she was the girl of his dreams, ever since middle school. He leaned closer and closer for a kiss yet a never came, why? Slowly he opened his left eye to find out.

"Isn't the Mikado-san?" Saki asked. The blond turned his head, looking out of the ally way they were about to make-out in, to see his best friend running for his life.

"I wonder why he's running?" He asked, sightly concerned. It was at that moment that he noticed a trade mark fur jacket on a pale man running after him. "It's him again! That bastard!" He growled, dashing off.

**(I'm a line breaker, fear me!)**

A women who wore a cat-like yellow biker helmet and a tight black suit was current riding on her motorcycle with her boyfriend in till she saw a familiar teenager running for his life from a very pissed looking Izaya, closely followed by another familiar young couple.

To both Celty and Shinra, Mikado was like their little brother or even son. So of course they would be the first to help the blue-eyed teen in a time of need. The black rider pushed shooter up to his top speed. They would have caught up in a matter of seconds if it wasn't for the red light and Kinnosuke Kuzuhara on her tail.

**(I'm a line breaker, fear me!)**

Mikado was huffing and puffing by this time. He had sprinted at least half a mile and there was no guaranteed he was still safe so he continued. Pushing in to people and even knocking some over. Of course he would yell 'Sorry' and 'Excuse me' even if he was in a hurry, his father had tought him that. Gosh, he really didn't want to think about that jerk right now...

He felt rude for leaving Shizuo there alone on the bench. He might even be worried. The teen promised himself he would make it up to the blond at some point.

"Oof~" He complained as he had run into someone when he wasn't looking. "Sorry!" He called and continued running... but he wasn't moving. Horada had grabbed him by his shirt collar, chuckling along with his gang of four.

Really, could the poor teen have worse luck? That's not a challenge... Some how he manged to escape the gang leader when the man was showing off, saying 'The guy's so shrimpy I could hold him with a signal finger.' As it turned out, no, he could not hold Mikado back with just a finger.

Remember that thing about Mikado tripping at the worst possible times? This was one of them. He had run another half mile when he tripped over air and fell flat on his face, scrapping his chin. As if that wasn't enough, he was soon tackled by Horada.

"You think you can just-"

"Wait in line human." Izaya, who had just catch up, kicked the teen off his Mi-chan easily. The blue-eyed teen noted that he had just be saved from a bad guy by an even badder guy... great. "You know Mi-chan, I hate being ignored." He growled, pulling the younger up and pinching the teenager's bleeding chin with his thumb and index finger.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" A fake blond high schooler said. As Izaya turned around he was punched in the cheek my Kida. The pale man frowned, taking out his pocket knife and letting go of Mi-chan. At that moment though, a black motorcycle rammed in to the infomaic's face from the roof top of a near by building. On the cycle was none other than the headless rider and her boyfriend, followed by a group of at least five cop cars. Mikado watched in a mix of awe and terror.

"MAKKIDOOO!" A women yelled, running around the corner but was soon tackled by a taller fake blond.

"No you don't." He said causally then whispered some threading words in her ear. Shizuo looked around, frowning at what he saw. In the center of the mess was a sightly bleeding Makido, besides him was that blond friend of his, making sure he was okay. Then there were four random gang members, knocked out cold. That had been the doing of the police or Celty, who was fighting off Izaya... wait?

"IZZZAAYYYYAA!" He screamed, catching the attention of the man, who gave him a cheeky smirk and a friendly wave.

"If I could just get Mi-chan I'd leave happily." He said in a sad voice, as if he was the victim here.

"LIKE HELL! YOU WONT TOUCH HIM AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!" He raged, throwing a blue mail box at him. At this point, everyone on the street had left, afraid of being caught in the mess.

"Stop in the name of the law, headless rider!" Kinnosuke Kuzuhara yelled, shooting off some bullets.

"I guess I'll have to kill you then." Izaya snickered, attempting to cut the bartender.

"I thought you were busy today Kida?" Makido asked.

"I-I am!" Masaomi replied, dodging a flying bicycle rack. "Got to go!" and with that, his best friend was off.

"THANK'S A LOT HEADLESS RIDER!" The blue-eyed teen called, jogging over to Shizuo who was showing off his colorful language skills since Izaya had gotten away. The raven grabbed the blonds hand and went down a side street, the bartender completely forgetting about the flee.

As the two approached their home, Makido couldn't be happier. Not only had he mad it out of that mess alive, but he had also realized that so many people cared about him, including Shizuo, who for some reason, the teen really liked that.


	6. Breakfast, Tears and Kisses

**Wow~ I love this chapter. This is where things start to get good -/hands reader the popcorn**

* * *

**~~~~~Chapter Six~~~~~**

**Breakfast, Tears and Kisses**

.

_Everyone is trying to accomplish something big,_

_ not realizing that life is made up of little things._

_- Mikado and Shizuo_

.

Mikado looked focused and determined as he skillfully flipped a pancake out of the pan and on to a paper plate. It had been such a long time since the teen cooked with a real oven, yet he wasn't the least bit rusty. He had woken up early this Sunday morning to make breakfast for him and Shizuo. He thought it was a great way to thanks the blond man for saving him countless times since he had arrived.

He had worked for a little less than an hour and had repaired sunny-side-up eggs, blue berry pancakes, Canadian bacon, sliced strawberries and cinnamon rolls. He wasn't sure why he had made so much food, he guessed it was because he really wanted the older male to like his cooking for some reason. He cleaned off the oven and washed the used pans, placing them back in the drawers he had found them in.

He was about to knock on Shizuo's bedroom door when the phone rang. He clearly remembered Tom's rule about the business phone, he had made it very clear to the teen. _'Always pick up the business phone when it rings. It could be a job or something important. If neither of us are in, take their number and report that they called as soon as possible'_ The last thing the teen was gonna do was break the rules and get someone in trouble... most likely him. He jogged to the livingroom, picking up a note pad and pen as he approached the phone that was on a small black coffee table.

"Hello, your reached Tom's Debt collectors, how can I help you." The teen couldn't help but smile as he said the words, loving how they sounded on his tongue.

"Ugh... Yeah... I'd like some onion rings with that." The voice was a male's voice, oddly familiar and clearly drunk. Wait, could it be?

"Dad!?" The teen scolded himself the minute he said the words. He was supposed to be mad, not excited! "Father..." The blue-eyed student said a lot more sad and depressed like, mentally giving himself a pat on the back.

"Oh?~ That you, boy? Still alive?" The old man asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. What? Did he think they were going to kill him? Rape him and lock him in a cell? The teen would never admit it, but he was secretly happy his father had called to apologize. Should he make him work for it? Or should he just say that he forgave him?

"Yeah, I'm still alive, no thanks to you." He muttered the last part, deciding to make the man work for his forgiveness. After all, he had been so scared when arrived. Who wouldn't, being sold to two grown men. He had never felt less helpless and alone in his life.

"That's great~! This is what I need you to do." The father said drunkenly yet firmly.

"W-what?" Mikado asked, hoping he had heard wrong. The guy was in no shape to be asking favors.

"I need another loan, so I want you to ask Mr. Shizuo sir for me, got it?" The man asked. The teen blinked.

"What? Shizuo? Y-you didn't even ask how I was. Y-your n-not e-even s-s-sorry?" The high schooler asked, holding back tears.

"What do you mean boy, you're not making sence! Just do as I say and tell the man, damn it. Good for nothing..." The teen didn't hear the rest as he hung the phone up. If he was the blond right now, he would be throwing bookcases and cars around at the moment.

He looked blankly at the ground for a few moments before his lower lip trembled. He couldn't hold it anymore. He sobbed, allowing a lake of tears to gush down his pale cheeks and stain the floors. He wiped his eyes but it proved useless as new warm tears would admittedly take their place. His legs quivered as he was about to fall to his knees when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him close to a muscular and firm chest.

Mikado knew it could only be one person, a person he really didn't want to cry in font of for some reason. But didn't care as he turned facing Shizuo and buried his face into his chest, continuing to cry in to the blond's black nightshirt. The ex-bartender had never once confuted someone before so he wasn't sure what to do. On T.v he had seen depressed teens ear ice cream but the 16-year-old really didn't look to be in the mood for ice cream... So instead, the taller male just rubbed the younger's back with his fingers, hoping that in someway that would make him stop weeping, since it really upset the older to see. This went on for a few minutes in till the blond broke the quiet.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna kick his ass." He said in his most gentle voice. He heard a few sniffs.

"Nuh-huh." The raven whimpered. The blond frowned

"Why not?" He asked, moving his hands up and running his fingers through the soft jet-black hair, he could feel the teen shiver at the contact.

"I dunno." Mikado answered honestly. He really didn't know why he cared if the old man got his ass handed to him, or killed. Was it just for the simple reason of him being his birth dad. Did that give the man this right? "W-when did you get up?" He asked, puffy eyed but no longer crying, yet still needing to have the blond's arms wrapped around him. He felt so safe, like nothing could touch him.

"I got up because I smelled something amazing, then came out here and heard the end of the call..." He whispered because he felt like if he talked normally, the teen might start crying again. The teen hide his face back in the blond's shirt to hide his blush. Anytime the blond would say something nice about him he would just feel so happy and tingly. Once he was sure that the blush was gone, he pulled out and half-smiled.

"Yeah, I made us breakfast." He said, enjoying the man's surprised face. Then he frowned "Thought it's probably could now..." He add as an after thought. Before he could do anymore thinking he felt a pair of lips kiss his forehead. The teen shut one of his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek as his face went red again, but this time there was no hiding it. Shizuo had just kissed him on the forehead and he couldn't say that he didn't like it.

"I don't care if its cold. That's what microwaves were built for." The blond chuckled pulling the young to the kitchen table where the two would laugh and the blond would repeatedly complement how good everything was.

Yes. Everything was good.


	7. Broken Hearts, Mistakes and Izaya

I'm so sorry it took so long! I was busy with school work and such, also my friend really needed my support with some stuff.

I hope you like this chapter, it's gonna get good now :3 I tried to work on my spelling, though it probably still sucks. Gonna rate this M to be safe.

**~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~**

~~~Broken Hearts, Mistakes and Izaya~~~

.

**If I can't have you...**

**Nobody can.**

_- Izaya_

.

Water poured on Ikebukuro endlessly from the gray early morning sky, pounding on the rooftops of builds and turning the sidewalks and roads in to a lake of muddy water. This was what most September's were like in Ikebukuro. The city smelled of moist air and pure nature. People all around dressed in heavy coats and held umbrellas.

This included Mikado, who was dressed in a dark green jacket and thick gray boot-leg jeans. In his left hand was a brown paper bag full of random food objects that he had picked up at the store. In his right hand was a med-sized baby blue umbrella that shielded him from the rain. It had been about two months since he had first been sold to Shizuo, who had quietly become one of the teen's best friends. He couldn't be happier... well... There was one thing...

"Hello Mi-chan." Izaya grinned, walking besides the teen, who stiffened noticeably. This had gone on far too long, what was this guy's problem? Taking a deep breath, Mikado decided it was time to set him straight.

"Why do you keep stalking me?" He muttered, partly scared that the infomatioc would pull his knife on him. Lucky, he didn't instead he snickered.

"I'll stop if you come with me. I'll take good care of you." The ruby-eyed man explained. "You know, your my favorite human." The 22-year-old said, sightly blushing, causing a confusion for the blue-eyed teen. He blinked, was this Izaya's way of telling him he liked him? Or was he just pulling his leg?

"Eh? Uh, well..." The teen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the two stopped at a red light. "I-I don't feel the same way." He muttered, blushing and looking down.

"Then tell me, why are you blushing?" The 22-year-old asked, swinging an arm around his future wife.

"Because! It's embarrassing when you say things like that! I'm only 16!" The blue-eyed boy shouted, pushing the man's forearm off him. Izaya frowned.

"I'll wait for you then." Izaya said with a playful wink.

"Don't bother. I like someone else." Mikado growled, just wanting the older male to leave him alone. The teen gasped in shock, dropping his umbrella, as the older male suddenly pushed him in to a narrow space between two buildings, shoving him up angst the cold and wet brick wall of one and giving him a 'is-that-so' look.

"And who would that be? Hmm Mi-chan?" He purred, licking the lobe of the boy's ear.

"S-STOP IT!" He yelled loudly, hoping someone would come and save him.

"Give me a name than." He purred again, this time kissing Mikado's chin.

"Uhm... S-Shizuo." He said unsure. Though, he knows that if he had to pick anyone he knew to go on a date with, it would surly be him. The blond was charming, fun and dare he say, hot. The way he would filp his hair sightly and use the palm of his hand to push up his blue sun-glasses, hot was a very good word to describe it.

The teen guested that was a good enough answer since Izaya dropped him from his grip. 'Hmm... I knew it.' He thought bitterly to himself. Ever since:

_"If I could just get Mi-chan I'd leave happily." He said in a sad voice, as if he was the victim here._

_"LIKE HELL! YOU WONT TOUCH HIM AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"_

He knew that the bartender liked his Mi-chan, but for Mi-chan to like him back? That was unforgivable. No one messes with his heart and lives to tell the tale.

"IZZZZAAAYAAA!" 'Just on time.' The 22-year-old thought to himself as a really pissed blond charged up like a mad bull. Izaya waited till the punch was just about to him himself in the nose before pulling his ex-Mi-chan over himself as a shield. The blue-eyed teen went crossed eyed, staring at the fist that had come roughly two inches away from his nose. God that would have hurt. "YOU BETTER PUT HIM DOWN YOU DAMN FLEE, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Shizuo hissed. The pale man simple smirked before running down the ally, the blue-eyed teen helpless being thrown over his shoulder.

with a call of "YOUR HALF TO CATCH ME FIRST~" Izaya disappeared, running down a side street. leaving a fuming, yelling, pissed the fuck off Shizuo raging like a bull after them. In the procive of course, scaring half the town, injuring many stupid wooden fences that dared get in his way and chanting 'Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill~' under his breath.

After a while of struggling, shouting, running through alleyways and streets, Izaya, at last decided to suddenly drop Mikado down from his shoulder. Being the clumsy teen he was, he slipped and fell into a muddy pile of rain water and dirt. The info manic almost felt bad, watching the teen pick his shivering body up, placing his rather lady-like fingers across his chest and tucked under his armpits as a sad attempt to keep them warm.

"It looks like were safe for now, Mi-chan." Izaya exclaimed "What fun." The blue-eyed teen grimaced as the rain stared to pick up and the afternoon sun was leaving. It would be dark soon and the town would be full of gangsters and bad people. Luck was not on his side today, he was cold, wet, muddy, tied, worried about Shizuo, stuck with Orihara Izaya and not to mention starving.

"Y-Y-your I-Isane!" The shorter hissed through shivering teeth. The teen knew he was being rude but being dragged through what he had today it was expected.

"You came to Ikebukuro to find excitement, right?" The taller asked. Not knowing that the real reason for him coming to this town was to get away from an abusive father and be united with his close friend. "Ah, come on, cheer up..." Orihara grinned, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the boy's freezing frame. "Have this..."

To say the blue-eyed boy had been caught off guard by the taller man was being kind would be an understatement. In fact, Mikado had thought that it was impossible. He muttered a small 'thanks' before snuggling into and zipping the jacket on his waist and wobbling out the alley way towards the main street. Maybe, just maybe, Izaya wasn't as big as an asshole as everyone thought. He allowed himself one more look at the taller man who smirked at him before darting off to the roof of a nearby bluing.

"Goodbye, Mikado Ryugamine!~" The man called with a wave.

Mikado only walked down the sidewalk for about four yards before he heard heavy grunting and turned to look. There, he saw Shizuo, sweating and armed with a street sign. Had he been running for the last hour this chase had gone on?

"Shizuo!" The teen grinned but frowned seeing the demotic look in the blond's eyes. As much as the shorter didn't think of the blond as a scary person, this was terrifying. "S-Shi... Wait... S-STOP!"

"IIIZZZAAAYYYAAA!" The blond hissed, He smashed an elbow into the side of the teen's skull, the soft spot high on the temple. Mikado's eye sight blurred and he forgot how to talk. Somehow he manged to let out a soft yelp of pain as he fell to his knees, blood running down his cheeks and neck. 'Oh my god... I'm going to die. At the hands of Shizuo of all people...' Where his thoughts seeing the blond approached him. Shizuo followed his action with a round house kick in the 'fake Izaya's' upper leg, causing the teen to flip twice like a pancake. After a cracking sound, the teen rolled on to his stomach. 'Hurt' was all he could think as his bones protested with his brain. Angst his will, he fainted.

Meanwhile, Shizuo walked over to the knocked out 'Izaya'. Just as he raised his chosen weapon, a stop sign, above his head to stab the flee, he noticed something. This person didn't put up much of a fight besides that this person was shorter and dare he say it, had a nicer ass... That ass... Nah it couldn't be... could it? His hair looked pretty fimaller as well. Just like... no, it can't be.

The real Izaya, who watched the show from above, sitting on the edge of a building top, sighed. Oh how it pained him to see his Mi-chan, no, Ex-Mi-chan like this. Hell, he almost regretted his actions if it wasn't for the look on his highschool friend's face. totally worth it. If only he had some popcorn or prehaps some other kind of snack to enjoy the movie with.

Slowly, the blond used the toes of his shoes to flip over the 'fake Izaya' so that he could get a good look at the face. He was stunned to see that his hunch was right. He chewed on his bottom lip in till it started to bleed at which point he fell to his knees. 'I hate it. I hate it. Why is it that I hurt the ones I hold closet. ITS NOT FAIR.' He screamed in his head. A loud sadist laugh brough him out of his thoughts. Turning around he growled at the man on the roof. Hate. That was all he felt for the un-human flee.

"Izaya... Have you ever thought about what you're going to where to your funnel?" The blond hissed in a low voice, scared that he louder voice would hurt the wounded puppy-like teen next to him. "Because I think red is your color."

"Oh, how scary." The infomanic chuckled, getting up and placing his hands in his pockets "If I were you, then I would call the hospital. No, if I were you, I would use his dead body for sex, then kill myself." He smirked "I'm glad I'm not you." He said as an after thought, walking to who knows where. Leaving a now bleeding to death teenager with a pissed off and sad blond.

* * *

Don't cry!** -/hands tissue and comforts - **I promise it gets better, okay?... What? You wanna hurt me for writing this? W-well... I-I can explain, really! J-J-just let me sit down** - pulls out smoke boom-**


End file.
